roblox_black_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
New Classes
This page will point out upcoming classes and their abilities for someone to edit, because you know, reasons. -With love, Kai -=Keystroke Unleashed Series=- Recently, Qaeo has added unleashed versions of the 4 keystroke classes for corruption. They are created for the lore and the faction of Lost Hope. Okay, if you know some moves,please edit this page, please. -Onoru- Original Skill Set Changes: SAX - Still the same ASDQ - Faster, edgier, makes more spikes around the body DDSC - Edgier, deals more damage, faster(?) WADQ: Shorter cooldown (?) WWQ: Same. AAQ: Now has a massive range and knocks people upwards. More damage SSQ: Edgier DDQ: Bigger saws,the shadow dragon changes in two bigger saws and go left and right,after a few sec is goes back into a shadow dragon again, SWQ: Reworked ASDASDQ: Much faster, new sounds SDQ: Same ADADWQ: Same SSADDQ: Reworked New Moves: ASDC: Stab Onoru into th eground to channel lightning through the floor. Does repeated strong damage WADQ + SWQ: The dragon appears behind you and slams into the ground, dealing damage and knocking back DDE: The same as DDQ but swaps the direction of the saw SSADQ: Fire a dark blast. If it hits, it detonates, dealing immense damage to the person hit by it. Ranged attack -Hellfall- Original Skill Set Changes: SAX: Same Q: Works C: Less damage so you cant 3 shot someone with it :/ SSSQ: Two rows of spikes but summons them slightly slower DASQ: Now changed so it turns into one big spike that slides across the ground SWWQ: Broken? New Moves: SSZ: Replaces feint, Go into a stance then dash either forward (WWQ), left (AAQ), right (DDQ), or backwards (SSQ). Then do a feint move afterwards. DDC: Dashes much farther and is easier to land, and deals more damage WWC: More damage AAC: Reworked. Now pops out a sword to deal damage. No grab. DSASQ: Replaces ASDASDQ. Now uses up your spikes to make a zone that deals massive damage to the victims in it. SSASDQ: Ultimate move. Trap your opponent and gather purple energy, then release it in a giant spike to destroy your opponent. Instant kill. -Nelshade- Nelshade is the unleashed version of the Nightshade/Nethershade. It benefits with smoother controlling, additional skills and edgy models for show off. -=ORIGINAL SKILL SET CHANGES=- SAX - Still the same DASC - Now have a shorter range, edgier, deals slightly more damage and significantly glitchier. ASDQ - Faster and smoother WWQ - Edgier with feather effects AAC - Slashes the sword faster but with lesser damage, models are updated. DDC/SSC/WWC - Still the same. SSQ (Orb Summon) - Orbs models and mechanics changed. Orbs are not smoother with updated models. Orbs will now cause your apponents to bleed while deals as much damage as before. AADC - Gives the orb longer lasting poison effects in exchange for lower damage on contact.(I think) Also knock backs enemies when hit. AAQ - Is now more confusing and smoother *Note*:To perform Feint, do the following, AAC WWC AAQ DDC/WWC DDC/WWC: Effects are more intense and more edgier. ASQ (Summon) : You can now freely summon and vanish the Shadow Samurai at your will. SDQ - Attack damage increased from 20 ~ 25 to 30 damage with a huge effect area, does good knockback. DQ - Performs the same saw attack. DSADDC - Animation updated to become extremely edgy, chances are slightly better on hitting a target with the expanded hitbox. ASDQ ADQ - Like Berzerker's ADQ with the dragon, you can do ADQ while in ASDQ to change direction. (can do with the regular sam too) -=NEW MOVES=- SDQ SSZ - Is to be used after performing Id Val(SDQ), Nelshade calls upon the shadow samurai to create a huge drill that deals damage to anyone in the field of effect. DASQ - Hellfire, The Samurai spawns a small blade that deals average damage to anyone in the path. SSADDQ - The Samurai transforms into a demon then charges foward, dealing average damage to anyone in the path, also pulling them with you. DDSC: Takes all your orbs and rushes forward with them, making an explosion that deals set damage based on how many orbs. -LSenma- Original Skillset Changes: SAX: Smoother, with a dragon that follows you when you use it. Works in Void (hooray) ASDQ: Cap at two times outside of combo Q: Same SC: Same SAQ: Same DASQ: Edgier with feather effects and quotes SDDQ: No longer the massive amount of knockback the old one had, but faster and functions more as a combo tool SSDDQ: Completely reworked. Now its a grab with a demonic hand that drains the health of an opponent and then explodes them, dealing high damage and lifesteal. 5 minute cooldown. ADADADQ: Non existant. ASDWWQ: Can be used outside of combos. Animation is faster so it can finish. AWC/ASC/ADC: When used, even if they dont hit the opponent, still drain life. Drain more life when hitting an opponent. DSADDQ: Functional o3o SSZ: If spammed, can grab someone even if they arent on the ground. E: Same ASDWWQ: Still the same glitchy move >.> ADDQ: Changed to three pillars that do more damage. A cooldown. SWSQ: More damage. Faster. DWC: One DWC activates the collapsing heaven blade, which does more damage and has a cooldown. SDSQ: Now its ADQ, and flys up instead of forwards. DDQ: Works. New moves: SDQ (ASQ): What Ravager really needed - A ranged move inside Amethyst. Smashes the ground to send a black shockwave forward. If it hits, you can follow up with ASQ to teleport above the opponent and slam them with LSenma. Lifesteal on the SDQ SSASDQ: A combo ender. Ravager gathers a purple orb of energy and traps the enemy with it, then explodes them, sending them away. Very fast, but medium damage leaves something to be desired. Void: DDZ (DDQ): A dash that goes through walls. Use DDQ to jump out of it and kick down. ASDC: Dash-punch forward, dealing damage and lifesteal.